Desperate Love
by supernaturalteenwolfs
Summary: Takes place after the last episode.


_**Takes place after the last episode.**_

* * *

Sie ran und ran und ran. Durch das ganze riesige Mörderhaus. Mit Tränen in den Augen führte ihr Weg sie in den Keller, indem sie sich immer mit ihm getroffen hat.

"Tate!", rief sie immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr wieder erscheint, auch wenn sie ihm gesagt hat, dass er weggehen soll.

Er fehlte ihr und sie wollte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. Einmal hat sie ihn noch gesehen; das war, als diese neue Familie mit diesem Gabe eingezogen war. Tate hatte vorgehabt ihn zu töten, damit sie mit Gabe glücklich werden konnte. Tate wollte es so, sie aber nicht. Zum Glück war sie rechtzeitig da um es zu verhindern und sich richtig von ihm zu verabschieden. Seitdem hat sie nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, nur selten gesehen. Sie vermisste ihn. Und sie wollte wieder mit ihm zusammen sein.

"Tate! Ich weiß, dass du hier bist!", rief sie schluchzend in den dunklen Keller hinein. Plötzlich lag eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie drehte sich ruckartig um, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch das Hände paar verhinderte dies und lag auf ihrem Gesicht, um sie zu beruhigen.

"Pscht, ich bin's, Violet.", sagte er. ER. Violet zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Tate erwiderte die Umarmung liebevoll und strich ihr mit einer Hand durch ihre langen Haare. "Ich bin ja da.", flüsterte er ihr durch ihr Schluchzen hinweg ins Ohr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Ansatz ihrer Haare.

"Ich bin so unglücklich ohne dich.", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder eingefangen hatte und Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen besaß. Sie schaute ihm geradewegs in seine rehbraunen Augen. Tate hatte sich kein Stück geändert; in seinem Gesicht lag aber ein Ausdruck von Niedergeschlagenheit. Violet hatte ihn nicht oft so gesehen, wirklich sehr selten, und sie mochte den Anblick nicht. Es brach ihr das Herz.

"Bist du nicht froh mich zu sehen?", fragte sie leise und schaute ein wenig verwirrt. "Doch natürlich." Tate zögerte und seine Augen verengten sich. "Ich habe nur Angst, dass unser erstes Wiedersehen seit Wochen durch etwas ... _zerstört_ wird.", gab er von sich und Vio stand mit offenem Mund vor ihm, ehe sie sich fasst und auf den Boden schaute. "Ich wusste es.", sagte Tate. Sie bekam mit, wie er leise anfing zu schluchzen, sah hoch und hob eine Hand, um sie an seine Wange zu legen. "Bitte hör auf. Ich mag es nicht dich so zu sehen.", sagte sie leise, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf seine. Ein sanfter, kurzer Kuss.

"Ich will nur wissen, warum du all das getan hast.", flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen, während ihre Gesichter nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Tates Augen waren geöffnet und er sah sie an. "Warum ich all diese Menschen umgebracht habe?", fragte er und kurz darauf nickte sie.

"Ich wolle Rache.", fing er an, nahm ihre Hand und setzte sich mit ihr auf den harten, kalten Betonboden. "Für das was mein _'Stiefvater'_ getan hat. Er tötete Beau, meinen Bruder. Ich habe vorher mitbekommen, wie Larry mit Constance darüber geredet hat und ich habe mich versteckt, als Beau's letzter Atem geraubt wurde." Tate schaute zur Seite weg und versuchte die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Violet strich seinen Handrücken entlang, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick.

"Nachdem ich Larry in Flammen gesetzt habe, war ich immer noch nicht zufrieden. In der Schule ... ich bin einfach außer Kontrolle geraten, ich wollte nur noch meinen Bruder rächen. Töten war mein einziger Gedanke." Die letzten Worte flüsterte er.

Violet schien ruhig und rührte sich nicht, sagte nichts. "Ich bin froh, dass ich gestorben bin. Hier." Sofort wusste sie, was er mit den Worten meinte und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Sie schaute ihn kurz an und schlang dann ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter stützend. "Ich verzeihe dir.", flüsterte sie, während er mit einer Hand durch ihr langes Haare und ihren Rücken entlang strich. Tate schloss seine Augen und ein Lächeln bildete sich seit Langem auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte er.


End file.
